


One Time.

by EnglishIsBigHard



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishIsBigHard/pseuds/EnglishIsBigHard
Summary: He told himself this was a one time thing, something he wouldn't do again.





	One Time.

-*-

He told himself this was a one time thing, something he wouldn't do again. It was supposed to be a one time thing when he saw that man in the ally, when he got cornered. One time when his fist made contact and he felt the crook of his nose and the blood dribble down his chin. The man tried to jump him and he had fought back. Unfortunately the fear overcame him and the small box cutter he kept on his person at all times came out. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but that's the problem with addiction.

The blade, small and sharp, was jutted up into the man's stomach as he was tackled. The attacker grunts and stumbles up off of him, curses and slurs poured from his mouth just as the crimson slipped through his fingers. Once his attention was off of me, I used the quick moment of distraction to tackle him onto the ground with a straddle on his chest, blade reaching back and just as I heard the scream of agony a gurgled cry escapes his mouth. Hands feebly tap at the ground as he tries to remove them from under his legs.

He watched as blood poured from the small incision on his attacker's neck, satisfied with the look of his eyes pleading for help as he watched him struggle to take his final breath.

The smile that crossed my face was something I hadn't felt in a long, long time...

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, something that I'm not sure where it will go. So I hope you will join me on this journey, and please, every story need constructive criticism, so let me know what you think in the comments below! <3
> 
> also, um, if you could help me with tags, let me know what tags I should put in this, thanks. <3


End file.
